Trick and Treat!
by Syladin Shadesmar
Summary: My first interpretation of the song. Dpn't care if you don't like it, but be sure to let me know what you think anyway and if I should do more. Thanks!


Trick and Treat

**Note that this is only my first interpretation of the song: now I know that Rin and Len were Miku's favorite toys, but at first I thought they were psychotic children camped out in the forest. I also didn't catch that when they said, 'Give me that', they were talking about another doll. I thought it was some magic talisman that warded away evil spirits, such as what I thought Rin and Len were. Still, I value my original idea, which is what sits before you now! Go on, I dare you to read it!**

Halloween is perfect for our fun activities!

This is so enjoyable!

Let's enjoy this night as long as we can, brother!

Of course, we always do- make sure to keep to the shadows, the people out tonight are especially wary.

I agree, they become more cautious every year!

But that doesn't ruin our fun, does it, sister?

Of course not! It just makes it more exciting!

Say, see that lonely girl over there?

There are no adults there!

Let's greet her. Are you lost?

You have some yummy treats in there. Would you like some of ours?

Try this syrup, it tastes so delicious under this full moon!

Even better than honey, isn't it?

This is only a sample; we have more at home!

What's wrong, does it turn sour in your mouth?

Only more can cure that!

You seem wobbly, here, grab my hand.

Let's take you home with us!

You'll really like it.

Don't worry, this forest isn't really that dark!

The lanterns are dangerous. Only the shadows can keep you safe.

Hey, what are you doing? You've already promised to come with us!

Don't leave now!

**GET BACK HERE!**

Oh well, brother, looks like we lost her.

Don't worry, we'll see her again.

Do you really think so?

Yes.

But so many years have passed! Where could she have gone?

She has escaped the forest. We have searched long, but to no avail.

Fate will bring her to us again, all we must do is wait. Time is no matter for us!

You're so right!

Hey, here she comes now!

Remember us, darling?

That's right, we have a game to finish!

You won't mind this blindfold, will you? It's no fun if you can see where you are going!

That's right!

Try this syrup. Remember how good it tasted?

Yes sister, I can see she remembers!

Hurry and take our hands again!

Do you see the dreams?

Last time you left before you could really see them!

Dreams relieve you of sorrows!

See how happy you are now?

_But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations._

_When you take the blindfold off, there are no more pleasant creations!_

A little girl once more!

Now you know that-

**Adults don't belong here!**

These waking dreams

are your friends now!

don't mind those stains of red!

friends can hurt when breathing

_but not when they are dead!_

_**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double-edged knife.**_

Why? Are we not suitable playmates?

You want to leave?)=

How saddening-

You forgot how much joy

Your presence brings?

_**A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life.**_

The shadows bear no danger!

There's no need to be scared!

But-

If you're really sure-

Maybe you should be scared!

_**My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early?**_

_**If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?**_

Hey, where did that come from?

_**Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight!**_

What's that behind your back?  
><em><strong>But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight.<strong>_

…

_**Hey,**_ what's that?

_**Give me that?**_

_**Give me that!**_

_**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?**_

Look, you've gone and made us angry.

_**Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?**_

That place is forbidden, you know better!

What makes you think you're not little anymore? We don't like to play grown-up games.

_**This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any other place.**_

_**I'll just take what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face.**_

I thought it was rhyme and reason you wanted!

Shouldn't you listen to me reasonably?

We promise we'll take the blindfold,

As long as you Give it To Me.

_**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now.**_

WHY you ask?

It is a malicious charm-

To do us harm-

Relinquish it is all we ask!

_**Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how.**_

_**Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality.**_

We insist-

Quickly, now-

Desist from this childishness!

This is your last chance!

Very well.

RELINQUISH THIS!


End file.
